falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Australia
Australia was a pre-war nation located in the southern hemishpere and was a former colony of the British Empire. It would serve as a British colony up until the 21st Century when the United Kingdom gave it up on behalf of the United Nations and remained as an independent state. During the Resource Wars, it became a protectorate of the United States and was the last pre-war nation to survive after the Great War. History 20th Century In 1901, Australia and New Zealand were annexed and merged into the British Empire and became colony nations of the United Kingdom and fought under the banner of the Union Jack. During World War I, Australia and New Zealand made up the Australia New Zealand Army Corps (ANZAC) and fought on behalf of the British during the war but suffered heavy casualties in order to achieve an allied victory. During World War II, Australia was under threat of the Japanese Empire as they expanded across the Pacific and were close to Australia's shores prompting the United States of America and the British to get involved and push back the Japanese. During the war, millions of Australians fought for the British in Europe, the Middle East, and North Africa against the Axis Powers until the war's end in 1945 with an Allied victory. In the 1960's, Australian soldiers were sent to Southeast Asia where they fought for South Indochina during the Indochina War where they fought alongside the Americans in an attempt to push back the communist forces of the north and ultimately won. Throughout the 1980's, there was a surge of independence movements who advocated for Australian independence and saught to secede from the British Empire but their goals wouldn't be achieved until much later on. Early 21st Century At the start of the 21st Century, the colonial masters of Australia, the British, became one of the founding member states of the European Commonwealth, a supranational federal union that comrpised most of the European continent. British Prime Minister Tony Blair had instituted a colonial reform act in 2002 and reformed Australia into a modern state from its own government and elections to its own leader but, it remained a British dominion regardless. Australia was used as a means of spreading European influence and power across the world but, there was pressure on Britain by the United Nations to let Australia go and allow it to secede from the union and become a sovereign state. The British were hesitant at first but, the UN continued to apply pressure and they would ultimately cave in and in 2008, Australia was granted its independence by orders of Tony Blair prior to his resignation from office. Australia errupted in celebration after becoming an independent state and celebrated its newfound freedom but, it would remain part of the British commonwealth realm despite leaving the empire. Throughout the 2010s and 2020s, Austrlia had established itself as a sovereign nation along with New Zealand which also seceded and broke away from the British Empire and remained a part of the commonwealth realm as well. Australia also was able to dig up previously hidden oil reserves and use both those and already existing oil reserves to their own usage and not have them be owned and used by the British. For most of the early-mid 21st Century, Australia was relatively peaceful up until the 2040s and 50s. Chinese Expansion In the year 2045, the nation of China had gotten imperialistic ambitions and began a campaign of conquest and expansion across all of Asia starting with Mongolia which the invaded in March 2nd of 2045 and conquered it by March 15th and annexed it into the Chinese mainland. Over the next decade, China would war with and conquere all of their neighboring countries until all of Southeast and South Asia was under their control with India and Australia in their sights. After the invasion of Indonesia and Malaysia in 2052, Australia pleaded for help and went to their former colonial masters of Britain for help but, it was useless as the British were already invading the Middle East along with the rest of the European Commonwealth in order to gain access and control over the natural resources of the region. Australia had promised the British to give them some of their oil but, the British were desperate for oil and made a long list of demands that Australia wasn't able to say yes to and so, the British cut off all ties to Australia leaving their former colony alone to defend itself and at the mercy of the Chinese Communists. Help managed to come however from the United States who saw the expanding power of China and made a deal with Australia, the United States would provide full protection from the Chinese in exchange for the usage of American troops and bases on Australian soil to be used against China in the event that they attempt an invasion. Australia agreed and by the start of the Resource Wars, Australia was an American protectorate next to the Philippines which made a similiar deal with America a year earlier and New Zealand followed afterwards and became a protectorate of the United States as well. With Australia under the American flag, Australian soldiers were trained and armed by the United States and many more were either drafted or enlisted into the U.S. Military serving as members of the Marine Expeditionary Forces and would fight on numerous fronts under the American flag against the Chinese Communist Forces in Asia. Sino-American War In 2066, China launched an invasion of Alaska and attempted to gain access and control over the Alaskan Pipeline, one of the last sources of oil in the world. Half of Alaska was conquered before the Chinese advance finally stopped and the United States ended up delcaring war on China beginning the Sino-American War. During the invasion, China used their large army to invade Australia which they believed would be left defenseless as American soldiers would be focused primarily on retaking Alaska but, they were wrong as American forces remained on Australia and managed to repel the invasion. Australian soldiers were eventually sent up to Alaska to help out with the American offensive to retake the state and would also go on to be deployed to the Chinese mainland in 2074. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Pre-War Factions Category:Locations